


Flesh and Blood

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-September [11]
Category: Torchwood/Forever Knight crossover
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: Some things Torchwood doesn't need to know.
Relationships: Janette Ducharme/Jack Harkness
Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-September [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930972





	Flesh and Blood

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 254. Prompt from [](https://aeron-lanart.livejournal.com/profile)[aeron_lanart](https://aeron-lanart.livejournal.com/). Forever Knight/Torchwood; Jack, La Croix or Janette (gen or otherwise - either is fine); mutual exploitation. Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.

He found her waiting at the usual place, not bothering to hide and not showing a trace of shame.

“Bonsoir, Monsieur.”

“Someone’s been a very naughty girl.”

“But that’s why you like me, Jack.”

He couldn’t help smiling. She was beautiful. Beautiful, deadly, and passionate. He’d miss their elegantly filthy couplings, but the time had come when he couldn’t protect her anymore.

“Alice and Emily would like you too. Then they’d destroy you to protect the Empire. You need to go."

She nodded, and Jack treated himself to a glance at her cleavage before a final kiss.

“Au revoir, Janette.”  



End file.
